


Blankets

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Paul hogs all the blankets at night
Relationships: Paul Matthews/ Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Something very short & small from my drafts bc I was gonna write a longer fic and then my parents forgot to pick me up from work and I got too sad to continue lmao dgjjKFNNDn

Emma woke up to the chill of the night. The clock read 4am, She grunted. She would have to be up in two hours for work anyways.   
Her hand groped about for the blanket but couldn’t find it anywhere. She rolled over to face Paul, the culprit.

He was fast asleep, the blanket bundled up around him cozily with a peaceful smile on his face. 

“Babe,” she tugged at it, pulling it back from him and squeezing under what little she could retrieve. “Babe, you’re hogging the blanket. It’s freezing,” she whispered, pulling harder.

“Mmrgh...” Paul grunted, rolling over and wrapping his hands around Emma’s waist and pulling her up to him. 

Emma’s grunt was drowned out by the mouthful of blanket she had just received. She pressed her hands against him to gain a little bit of room. “Babe, wake up!” She hissed. 

But Paul hung onto her, cuddling her in and resting his head on her back. 

“Paul! Get off! I’m freezing!” She snapped, still speaking quietly despite the fact she wanted him to wake up. “Give me some of the blanket!” She squirmed onto her side and rolled out of Paul’s hold. “Ugh!” 

She heaved in and out once, catching her breath from her little struggle. “Not on, bud!” She grabbed two fistfuls of the blanket and yanked as hard as she could. “Scoot the fuck over babe!” 

She sat up, squinting to make out the shape of the blanket in the darkness. It was twisted around Paul’s legs and he was gripping it tightly in his hands. All this with an innocent, goofy smile on his stupid face. 

“You’re cute, but not cute enough to get away with this.” She rolled him over and tugged a corner of the blanket out of his hands. 

She squeezed under the territory she had reclaimed before giving Paul a rough prod in the chest. “Wake up.”

“Whuh?” He blinked open groggy eyes. He was quiet as he recollected himself and grew aware of his surroundings. 

“You are hogging the blanket and I am getting hypothermia out here!” She hissed at him. 

“It’s 4am, what on earth are you doing?” He draped an arm around her to try and lull her back to sleep so he wouldn’t have to argue. 

“I’m dying, man! You’ve taken all the blanket and it’s freezing!”

“That’s ‘cuz you wear shorts and a singlet to bed. That’s not on me.”

“Yes it is, you are still stealing the blanket to this moment.” She shoved him again to recover another inch of blanket. “And for what it counts your stupid, silk pyjama set is dumb and makes you look like a clown.”

“Emma!” He huffed, not pleased to receive a physical and mental strike at once so early in the morning. “Here.” He held up his blanket with one arm and tugged her under. “Better?”

“It’s okay,” she admitted, pushing herself as close to Paul as she could. “But you stole the blanket so now I’m gonna take all your body heat to make up for it.”

He gave her a sleepy smile, inviting her closer to him. “That’s fair.”


End file.
